Adherence
by Kyra5972
Summary: After Dean gets electrocuted, Connor clings to his Uncle Dean. *7th in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Adherence

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** After Dean gets electrocuted, Connor clings to his Uncle Dean.

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Supernatural Season 1, episode 12; Faith.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N: **Okay, so I totally meant to get this done _ages_ ago, but I had to rewatch ep 1.12 'Faith' before I could. And well…I procrastinate…A lot. Sorry this took so long. But after seeing last night's ep (6.02), I just _had_ to do some baby!Connor! I couldn't stop thinking about this series the whole time I was watching the ep!

**A/N2:** Adherence: the quality of adhering; steady devotion, support, allegiance or attachment.

* * *

Sam jumped as Connor started screaming bloody murder, the laptop on his lap nearly tumbling to the floor. Quickly placing the laptop on the bedside table, Sam stood and crossed the room to where Connor had been quietly playing on the floor until he started screaming. Picking him up, Sam tried to shush him, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Sam murmured, bouncing the baby on his hip. "What's wrong, Sonny Boy?" A quick glance around the room told him the salt lines hadn't been disturbed and that nothing was out of the ordinary, so he didn't think it was Connor's unique baby EMF abilities coming into play. Seconds later, Sam's phone started ringing shrilly and he sighed as he made his way back over to the bed where he had left his phone. Shifting Connor to his other hip, he leaned down and picked the phone up, quickly flipping it open as he saw his Dad's name on the caller ID.

"Dad?"

John's reply was short and to the point, "Hospital, now. Dean's been hurt."

"On my way," Sam replied before snapping the phone closed; he could find out what happened once he got to the hospital. He quickly grabbed the keys to the Impala, saying a mental 'thank you' over the fact that Dean and their dad had taken John's truck and not the Impala which had Connor's car seat in it. Less than a minute after hanging up, Sam and Connor were out the door and Sam was strapping a still screaming Connor into his car seat.

The hospital was a fifteen minute drive away…Sam made it in ten, he would have made it in five but he wasn't going to go too far over the speed limit with Connor in the car.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as he spotted John pacing in the ER waiting room. "What happened?"

"He was electrocuted," John replied as he reached out to take Connor from Sam. The baby had calmed down a little on the drive over, but he was still whimpering pitifully as he stared down the hallway toward the examination rooms. "The doctors are looking him over now."

Sam looked down at his son as Connor let out a particularly loud and pitiful whine, his little hand making grabbing motions toward the hallway.

"He knew…" Sam muttered slowly as he stared at the five month old.

"What?" John asked, having not quite caught what his youngest said.

"Connor," Sam replied. "I…I think he knew. He just suddenly started screaming bloody murder a minute or so before you called. I think he knew somehow…"

"How could he have known?" John asked. "That's not possible, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Jess and Missouri both said he was special, Dad," he said. "Maybe this is part of it. I mean, he knew about the poltergeist in our old house, he knew the Shifter wasn't Dean. Is it really so hard to believe that maybe he would know that something was wrong with Dean, even if he wasn't near him?"

"That's not natural, Sam!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, and him being here even though Jess died when she was four months pregnant is completely natural?" Sam shot back, glaring at John as he took Connor back from his dad and held him close. "His circumstances may be strange, even for us, but he's still my son! I don't care if it isn't exactly natural; there is _nothing_ about him that could make me love him any less. And if you have a problem with him being special, then maybe you should leave once we know Dean's okay."

John stared at Sam in shock, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for something to say. But before he could say anything, a doctor walked up to them.

"How is he?" Sam asked, turning away from John and ignoring him in favor of talking to the doctor.

The doctor sighed, glancing briefly at Connor who was still whining and making grabbing motions toward the hall. "The electrocution triggered a heart attack," he replied, "a pretty nasty one, too, I'm afraid. His heart's been damaged. We've done all we can. We can try and make him comfortable at this point, but I give him a couple of weeks, a month at the most."

"No, that's not…" Sam trailed off shaking his head in denial.

"I'm sorry, but we can't work miracles," the doctor said. "There's nothing more we can do. His heart is simply too damaged."

Sam's jaw clenched and he shook his head again before stepping around the doctor and striding toward Dean's room, letting Connor's little grabbing motions direct him to the right one. He knew his dad was behind him, but chose to ignore him for the time being.

As soon as he stepped inside and Connor's eyes landed on Dean, the baby started squirming frantically, reaching for his uncle.

"Dee!" he cried, squirming harder and reaching for Dean, his grabbing motions becoming more insistent.

Sam, Dean, and John all looked at the baby in shock for a moment before Sam looked up to glare at Dean.

"If you weren't in the hospital, I'd hit you," he stated as Connor continued to squirm.

Connor squirmed around until he was looking up at Sam and scowled briefly when he saw his dad was ignoring him before reaching out to hit Sam on the shoulder. "Da!" he exclaimed, then turned and reached for Dean again. "Dee! Dee!" He made a desperate whining noise and squirmed harder in Sam's arms. "_Dee_!"

"Alright, alright!" Sam exclaimed as he crossed the room and gently placed Connor in Dean's arms, watching as he son instantly calmed and burrowed into Dean. He glared lightly at Dean once more. "As soon as you're better, I'm kicking your ass," he stated.

"Well, at least your name was second…" Dean said, trailing off as Sam continued to scowl.

"I'm still kicking your ass," Sam replied. "I'm going to find a way to help you, Dean. You're gonna get better. And then I'm going to kick your ass for stealing my son's first word."

Dean laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm gonna die, Sammy, you can't stop it," he said.

Sam just smirked at him defiantly. "Watch me."

John sighed. "Sam…"

Sam turned to glare at John. "Don't talk to me," he snapped. "You just keep your damn comments to yourself."

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Dean asked as he looked back and for the between his dad and his brother.

Sam's jaw clenched as he turned back to Dean, anger written across his features. "Dad has a problem with Connor being special," he said. "He thinks my son is _unnatural_."

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed, looking at John incredulously and holding Connor more securely against his chest. "What the fuck, Dad? Connor's family! What the hell does it matter if he has a few weird abilities. So he's special, big deal! Doesn't change the fact that he's family!"

"Dean, calm down," John ordered. "Getting worked up isn't good for your heart."

"I don't care! That's my nephew you were talking about!" Dean replied fiercely.

Connor whined softly and fisted the material of Dean's hospital gown in his tiny hand, tugging slightly to bring Dean's attention to him. "Dee!"

Dean looked down at Connor and his anger bled away. "Hey, Little Man," he murmured softly, stroking a finger over Connor's cheek.

Connor smiled happily up at Dean before snuggling back against him and drifting off to sleep.

Dean watched him sleep for a moment before sighing softly and looking up at Sam. "Let's get me the hell out of here," he stated. "I'm not dying in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot. And I want to spend as much time with my nephew as I can before…"

"Not happening, Dean," Sam stated as he shook his head. "I'm not letting you die."

"Yeah, well, I still want out of here," Dean said before turning to look at John. "Could you go find a doctor so we can get the paperwork filled out so I can get the hell out of here?"

"Dean-"

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind," Dean stated. "I'm not staying here."

John sighed before turning and leaving the room, really not wanting to argue. Especially not with the glare Sam was sending his way.

A few hours later, after the papers were signed, Dean found himself tucked into bed at the motel, Connor in his arms while Sam and John looked for ways to help him.

* * *

Four days later, they were on their way to Nebraska to see a faith healer that one of John's contacts had told them about. John and Dean both thought it was a load of crap and were really skeptical, but Sam had been insistent and played dirty, using Connor to get Dean to agree.

Sam was still pissed at John and only talked to him if necessary. He refused to listen to anything John had to say unless it had to do with helping Dean get better. It had been bad enough when John had tried to tell him how to raise his son, but for his dad to tell him that his son was unnatural…It just wasn't something Sam could forgive. Unless John could get over any issues he had about Connor's abilities and accept the baby as he was, the older man was going to have to leave after Dean was better.

For his part, Connor seemed oblivious to the tension between his dad and his grandpa. Though, he obviously knew there was something wrong with Dean. The baby absolutely refused to be separated from his uncle, screaming and throwing a fit any time anyone tried to take him from Dean.

Connor's clingy-ness made moving around interesting for Dean, especially when they got to Nebraska and the ground was wet, muddy, and slick. It took quite an effort for him to stay on his feet and keep his balance while still managing to not drop Connor.

Just as they reached the tent where the faith healer held his services, Dean lost his footing and he yelped as he pulled Connor closer, trying to make sure his nephew was a protected as possible when they hit the ground. Only they never did. Looking up, Dean wasn't surprised to see Sam holding on to his arm, but he _was_ surprised to see a small hand grasping his other arm and a matching hand placed gently on Connor to help keep the baby from following. Looking up at the owner of the hands, Dean saw a beautiful blonde woman. She was staring at them with worry in her blue eyes, blue eyes that reminded him freakishly of Connor's. Shaking his head slightly, Dean smiled at the woman as he got his feet back under him once more and secured his grip on Connor again.

"Thanks."

The woman nodded and smiled slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't be carrying him," she suggested, nodding at Connor.

Dean laughed softly. "Not really up to me, he throws a fit if I try to put him down or give him to anyone else," he said. "I'm Dean, by the way. And this is my nephew Connor. And his dad, Sam."

"Layla," the woman replied with a smile, her gaze sliding down to Connor and a strange look crossing her face for a moment as her gaze locked with the baby's.

Connor stared back, his head tilting slightly as he looked at the woman curiously.

The two were broken out of their staring as John walked up, Connor's baby bag over his shoulder.

"Dean, what are you still doing out here? You should be sitting down," he stated.

Connor spared one last look at the woman before snuggling into Dean's chest once more and closing his eyes.

Layla tore her eyes from Connor and nodded. "Yes, we should go sit. Especially you, you don't want to slip again."

"Come on, Dean," Sam said as he gently took Dean's arm and steered him toward the tent.

They made their way inside and found seats near the front. Sam grinned as Dean was called up to the stage where the faith healer, Roy LeGrange was standing. A second later, he winced as Connor started screaming when Dean handed him over.

"Hey, hey, Little Man, shhhh, it's okay, I'll be right back," Dean murmured as he placed a kiss on Connor's forehead, though the baby continued to cry.

"Come on, Sonny Boy," Sam said softly, bouncing Connor lightly, "Uncle Dean will just be a minute, then he'll be back and he'll be all better."

LeGrange ignored the screaming baby and a few minutes later, Dean dropped to the ground. Sam and John made it to his side just as Dean's eyes popped open with a gasp. Sam handed Connor to Dean before helping his brother sit up a bit, sighing as Connor quieted down as soon as he was in Dean's arms, though the baby kept making small whimpering noises as he stared in Roy LeGrange's direction.

* * *

A couple days later found Dean sitting on the motel bed, bouncing Connor lightly and trying to ignore his dad and Sam as the argued quietly on the other side of the room. The last few days had been hectic as they had dealt with a Reaper being controlled by Roy LeGrange's wife.

Dean tried to ignore the argument, but the room wasn't very big and he could still hear every word.

"Dammit, Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "Just go! We need a break! I can't deal with having you around right now, not after what you said about Connor. I need time to cool off, and you need time to figure out just where your priorities lie. So just go!"

"Sam-"

"Go, Dad! I don't care if you take it all back right now; it doesn't change the fact that you said it! So just go. I need time to get past the urge to hit you every time I see you and I can't do that if you don't leave," Sam stated. "We can meet up again later, but right now…I just can't be around you."

John sighed before finally nodding, grabbing his bag off the table and jerking the door open, stopping short at the sight of Layla on the other side of the door, her hand raised to knock and a surprised look on her face.

Layla took a couple steps back in surprise as the door abruptly swung open before she could even knock. John stared back at her for a second before simply slipping past her and stalking down the hall. She turned to look at Sam with wide eyes. "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Sam replied. "You had perfect timing, actually."

Dean looked up from Connor, looking at Layla with confusion. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sam called and said you wanted to say goodbye," she replied.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink," Sam said, glancing at Connor indecisively for a moment before deciding against trying to take him from Dean. The baby had gotten better about fussing while away from Dean since they finished dealing with the Reaper, but he didn't want to chance having Connor start screaming as soon and the door closed between them and Dean.

As Sam left the room, Layla moved over and sat next to Dean on the bed. As she told Dean about going back and Roy trying to heal her but it not working, Dean looked down at the floor, knowing that if it hadn't been for him, she would have been healed.

"But you wanna hear something weird?" Layla asked and Dean looked at her curiously. "I'm okay. Really. In a way," she said slowly, "it almost feels like de ja vu or something. Like…I was trying to get this second chance by having Roy heal me, but…but this already is my second chance or something. I know that sounds weird, but…" She shrugged and looked down at Connor to see the baby staring up at her. "I know miracles happen," she said, absently tracing her finger down the slope of Connor's nose, "and I guess, if you're going to have faith, you have to have it even when the miracles don't happen, not just when they do. So, I'm going to live out the rest of my life, however long that might be, and do my best to live a good life. After all, the Powers work in mysterious ways."

"The Powers?" Dean asked, looking at her curiously.

Layla blinked as she looked up from Connor. "Huh?"

"You said 'the Powers work in mysterious ways,'" he told her. "Don't you mean 'God works in mysterious ways'?"

A curious look crossed Layla's face before she shrugged lightly. "I guess either would work," she said. "I'm not sure why I said that, though…" She shook her head slightly before standing up and heading for the door.

"Layla…"

Layla paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look back at Dean. "Yeah?"

"I…I'm not really the praying type," Dean said, "but…I'll pray for you."

Layla smiled brightly at him. "See? I told you miracles happen," she said lightly before opening the door and leaving.

A few minutes later, Sam walked back into the room, a couple sodas in hand. Connor smiled happily as he reached for Sam.

"Da! Da!" he cried happily, making little grabby motions in Sam's direction.

Sam laughed softly as he crossed the room and took Connor from Dean. "Finally get tired of your Uncle Dean, Sonny Boy?" he asked, smiling at Connor.

Dean grabbed one of the sodas Sam had brought in and cracked it open, taking a deep drink from it. As he turned back to face Sam, he paused slightly and looked at his brother wearily when he saw they taller man glaring at him lightly. "What?"

"I believe I still owe you an ass kicking, _Dee_," Sam stated, stressing Connor's version of Dean's name and enjoying the way Dean's eyes went wide, his brother beginning to look like a deer in the headlights.

"Come on now, Sammy," Dean started, hands raised in a placating manner. "Let's talk about this…"

**

* * *

**

Hope you all like this one! And seriously, does anyone have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to come up with titles that end in 'ance' or 'ence'? I can't change the pattern, though! I'm already seven stories into the series, it would annoy me to change the pattern, lol! Anyway, hope you all liked it! Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
